


what if ray didn’t have a choice in leaving

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes over on Wednesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if ray didn’t have a choice in leaving

Michael comes over on Wednesdays.

He stays for a few hours, just sitting on the old shitty couch with his eyes closed. Sometimes Gavin comes with him, hovers by the front door and bites at his lips. Other times it’s Geoff, who walks in about five steps before swearing under his breath and spinning on his heel, walking out again seconds later.

Jack comes over on Fridays.

He brings a laptop and a power cable, sets his stuff up at the kitchen table and proceeds to stare at the screen until he packs up and leaves. Again, Gavin sometimes joins him, but again, he just hovers by the door.

Ryan comes over on Sundays.

He yells. He screams. Throws things and breaks things. Jeremy comes with him once, but only once, because Ryan had turned his rage onto the boy and he couldn’t handle it. Not that anyone blamed him… Ryan apologised to him three days later. He still doesn’t come back with him.

Jeremy comes over on Mondays.

He cleans up the destruction that Ryan leaves. Puts pictures back where they belong, straightens the all of the furniture and then just stares. He stands there and stares at the assorted photos and pictures. Tries to imagine himself in them, pictures himself beside Ray as he blows out his birthday candles.

Thursday, the 7th of December, two years After, Michael lights the apartment on fire. The couch, the kitchen table, the picture frames and the furniture all go up in flames. It doesn’t help.

Thursday, the 7th of December, two years Before, Ray takes a bullet to the throat during a heist. He dies, but on that day, so does a part of Michael, Jack, Gavin, Ryan, Geoff and Jeremy.


End file.
